


练笔5（高管攻X学生受，年上，ABO，R18，9K字，一发完）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan





	练笔5（高管攻X学生受，年上，ABO，R18，9K字，一发完）

P大是全国一流的政法大学，这里汇集着来自全国各地的精英，P大办学严谨，学风优良，在高强度的精英教育下，其毕业生在各种领域都发展的十分出色。

P大里的学生大部分是Alpha，一部分学生是Beta，但令人可惜的是，Omega在这里几乎绝迹，这让一群年轻气盛的Alpha们平日里无从发泄，经常去骚扰隔壁的师范大学S大，几乎所有路过P大的年轻Omega都会被搭讪，有些Omega甚至会被浓郁的信息素影响到被动发情，这让校方十分苦恼，却也没有解决的办法，

当然，虽然Omega几乎绝迹，但也不是绝对没有。

星期五，最后一节夜课的结束铃终于响起，学生们开始收拾课本，互相问着周末的打算。

教室最后一排，一个穿着白色运动服的男生看向旁边的男生开心地问道。

“周六要不要出去玩？听说新地街那里新开了一家火锅店，超级好吃！” 

白衣男生旁边的男生皮肤白皙，身材纤细，他穿着一件蓝色卫衣，透过领口隐约能看到里面精致的锁骨，半长的发丝乌黑发亮，俊美的脸如同上帝雕刻般毫无瑕疵，他坐在那里，和这群高大健壮的Alpha相比显得格格不入，他将最后一本笔记装进书包，头也不抬地回道。

“不去。”

“火锅啊！这都没有办法吸引你吗？” 蓝色运动服的男生一脸痛心，突然想到了什么，凑到那个男生的耳边小声问道：“你会不会是……那个什么期要到了？”

听到对方的话，蓝衣男生立刻抬起头，看向白衣男生的眼神扫过对方的肚子，露出一个嘲讽的笑：“某人就不要关心别人了，还是克制一下自己吧，这年头肥胖的Beta也不好找伴侣的。”

“苏黎，你不要太过分啊！我未来的伴侣一定是为了爱情和我在一起的，看身材什么的太肤浅了！” 

名为苏黎的蓝衣男生看了看他：“哦。” 

白衣男生又补充道：“而且现在不都是看脸吗，我这张脸虽然不是很帅气……但是也不难看吧，会有人喜欢我这个类型的，嗯！”

苏黎露出一个更加嘲讽的微笑：“哦。”

面对苏黎的态度，白衣男生只觉得胸口发闷，他烦躁地揉了揉头发，嘟囔道：“你以为谁都像你一样英年早婚呢……你是不知道你刚入学那年公布已婚的时候，全校多少Alpha气得直咬牙，你可是公认的大校花啊！我隔壁寝室一哥们儿听说你结婚了在被窝里面哭了一晚上……” 

“停，我不想听这些废料，”苏黎做了一个stop的手势，继续不咸不淡地说道：“周末记得把我布置给你的任务做了，如果小组作业拿不到A，第二天学校论坛就会出现一篇《31届法学颜参同学苦追隔壁师范漂亮女Beta被当成变态》的帖子。” 

名叫颜参的男性Beta立刻闭上了嘴。

苏黎是这所大学难得的Omega，大一刚入学时凭借那张人神共愤的脸迅速成为新老生眼中的焦点，期间没少遇到性骚扰和示爱，可惜在课上的第一次自我介绍时，苏黎站在讲台上瘫着一张脸，举着左手露出无名指上的婚戒，说出了令所有人哀叹的话。

“我，苏黎，18岁，已婚。” 

虽然国家法定结婚年龄是18岁，但还是有很多Omega在不到18岁就已经生了孩子。Omega特殊的体质让这个性别的男女在社会上处于十分不利的地位，Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记，一般在他们第一次发情期时就会被周围虎视眈眈的Alpha永久标记，随后怀孕生子，所以当面对一个年纪轻轻没有被标记的Omega宣告已婚时，年轻气盛的Alpha们陷入了无尽的失望中。

后来经过大家多方打听，发现苏黎的伴侣是某家大型企业的高管，一个人帅多金的Alpha，苏黎的父亲曾是那个Alpha的老师，苏黎父母出车祸过世后，那个Alpha就成为苏黎的合法监护人，当时苏黎才上初中，后来两人在苏黎成年的那一年登记结婚，这让本想与其竞争一下的Alpha们更加绝望。

但有一个致命的问题，这个问题让那些心怀一丝侥幸的Alpha对苏黎依旧念念不忘，那就是苏黎至今没有被永久标记。

颜参偶尔能闻到苏黎身上淡淡的混合着某个Alpha强势的信息素的味道，但是谁都能闻出来苏黎身上Alpha的味道在几周后就会淡去，在某一天又再次浓重。就比如现在的苏黎，他身上那个Alpha的味道淡到几乎快消失了。

那只是暂时标记。

他们开始怀疑苏黎婚姻不幸福。各种苏黎性冷淡、苏黎受胁迫结婚、苏黎是童养媳、苏黎受过家暴的传闻开始慢慢传开，每当苏黎听到这些的时候都会冷笑一声，摸着自己后颈的腺体不去反驳。

颜参虽然好奇，但是也不敢去问苏黎，苏黎人美嘴毒，颜参一是怕自己不小心戳到好友的痛处闹得不欢而散，二是怕自己被苏黎损到分分钟切腹自尽。

……

苏黎的家离学校不远，坐地铁两站就可以到，此时的苏黎正站在车厢的角落刷手机，透过余光发现有几个Alpha时不时地看他，他没有抬头，装作不知道的样子在地铁抵达下一站后走出地铁，地铁门被关上，他回头看去，那几个Alpha并没有跟上来，在车厢里对他做出不雅的动作。

苏黎轻蔑地笑了一声，转身离开了。

苏黎也不是没有被跟踪过，强奸案大部分的受害者是Omega，Omega体弱、易孕。发情期的Omega更像是人形春药吸引着周围的Alpha，没有被标记的漂亮Omega是十分罕见的个体，苏黎不知道遇到过多少次这样的情况了。

电梯叮的一声停住，苏黎走出电梯，来到在家门口，他站在那里犹豫着敲了敲门，在几秒的静寂后他叹了口气，拿出钥匙。

苏黎住的是一栋高级公寓的高层，这是他和他的Alpha结婚时买的婚房，房子面积很大，装修风格简单大方，客厅有巨大的落地窗，在夜晚能欣赏这座城市繁华的灯光。

苏黎没有开灯，他把包扔到沙发上，坐在那里仰头望着天花板。

今天也没有回来啊……

他的Alpha工作繁忙经常要出差，有时一走就是几周，苏黎学业繁重，两人有时一个月都见不到面，苏黎翻个身蜷缩在沙发上，目光盯着某处开始发呆，他总觉得自己回来的时候忘记了什么，但最近课业压力大，他已经很多天没有好好休息，困意渐渐袭来，他抬了抬沉重的眼皮，最后闭上了眼睛。

……

“白经理，不，现在应该叫白总监了，为了庆祝项目大功告成！来，我们喝一杯！” 

“哈哈，谢谢，这次成功少不了大家的努力。” 

“不过我要说，如果没有白晟的帮忙，我们肯定完蛋了。”

酒桌上，几个中年Alpha正端着手里的酒杯围着一个男人聊着天，被围住的名叫白晟的男人一脸礼貌的微笑，他坐姿挺拔，气质出众，有着小麦色健康的皮肤，修身的西装包裹着他健美的身材，他从容不迫地回应着每一句话，手里的酒杯空了又满。

酒过三巡，白晟脸色未变，对大家说道：“抱歉各位，我一会儿要上飞机，就不陪大家多喝了。”

“没事！白大哥我懂你，”一个看起来比较年轻的男人拍住白晟的肩膀，自己举杯碰了一下白晟的杯子，接着一饮而尽，“我要是能娶像嫂子那么漂亮的Omega，我也肯定天天想着回家陪他。不过大哥你这次是终于翻身了，回去好好陪一下嫂子吧。”

“白晟老牛吃嫩草，当年我们可是分外眼红啊！” 

“就是就是！尤其婚礼现场那天，你是没看到那些Alpha的眼神，都快要集体杀了白晟了。” 

“哈哈哈，那就是传说中的嫉妒！” 

白晟想到还在家里的苏黎，温和地笑了笑，眼里满溢出来的幸福让在座所有人一阵唏嘘。

酒局持续的时间并不长，大家都念在白晟要赶在第一时间回家见老婆的份上没有刁难他，飞机在后半夜一点半平稳降落，白晟赶回家，风尘仆仆地打开门，发现在沙发上睡着的苏黎。

苏黎还没有换下校服，蜷缩在宽敞的沙发上睡得十分安稳，白晟借着月色小心翼翼地放好行李箱，坐在苏黎身边，用手指摸他光滑的脸颊。

“白晟……” 

苏黎在睡梦中呢喃出声，脸颊上冰凉的手指让他微微蹙眉。白晟望着苏黎的睡颜，附身亲吻苏黎额前的黑发，目光温柔。

“我回来了，苏黎。” 

……

白晟一觉睡到第二天九点左右。

他一醒来，发现自己昨晚扔到床尾的衣服已经被收走，身边放着一套叠的整齐的家居服，身边的位置是空着的，隐约能听见外面洗衣机的声音和来自厨房的厨具碰撞声。

白晟换好衣服走出房间，果然见到在厨房忙碌着的苏黎，苏黎套着一件黑围裙，熟练地翻动锅里的煎蛋，他听到门口的响动抬头望去，发现白晟站在那里，平静地开口。

“我以为你这辈子都睡不醒了。” 

白晟笑了笑，踢踏着拖鞋走到苏黎身后环住他的细腰，他低下头，温热的呼吸打在苏黎敏感的腺体上。

“终于见到你了。” 

“喂！你……” 

苏黎耳根有些红，但他双手都在忙着无法挣脱白晟的怀抱，白晟轻舔他的后颈，尖利的犬牙刺入苏黎的腺体，Alpha强势炽烈的信息素注入苏黎的体内，甜腻的信息素瞬间交织在一起，苏黎大口呼吸着，用手肘狠狠地怼到身后男人的肚子上。

“出去。” 

苏黎低着头冷淡地开口，白晟后退一步看着苏黎通红的耳根，满足地舔着嘴唇离开了。

因为是早餐，苏黎只做了两个简单的三明治，他把其中一份推到白晟面前，接着去阳台整理洗好的衣服，白晟看了看门口，发现昨晚扔在那里的行李箱已经被收起来，他咬了一口香气四溢的三明治，前段时间一直被大鱼大肉摧残的胃终于得到了满足。

苏黎从阳台回来，拿起自己的那份三明治，他刚要开动，发现白晟一直在盯着他看。

“你现在越来越人妻了唉……真难想象你以前是连自己的衣服都不洗的人，所有衣服都是我给你洗的，包括袜子。” 

苏黎不屑地白了他一眼：“我只是不想被你那群狐朋狗友笑话罢了。”

白晟挑起嘴角：“是是是。” 

“在学校怎么样，还有人骚扰你吗？” 

“偶尔有，没有刚入学的时候频繁，不过是一群闹哄哄的苍蝇。” 

“那学习方面呢，顺利吗？”

苏黎狠狠地咬了一口三明治：“天天被颜参那小子抱大腿，快拖不动了。” 

白晟笑了笑：“如果有事情记得及时和我说，校方那边不用担心，不要让乱七八糟的事耽误你的学习。”

“知道了，你是老爷爷吗，好烦。” 

白晟给苏黎倒了一杯牛奶，有些惭愧地笑着开口：“哈哈哈，习惯了。” 

早餐过后苏黎抱着笔记本进了书房，白晟熟练地戴好手套开始打扫卫生，偶尔会溜进书房骚扰一下苏黎。

“你今天好香啊。” 

白晟凑到苏黎身边闻他身上的味道，苏黎一脸嫌弃地推开他的脸：“别打扰我写论文。” 

“真的，你今天特别好闻。” 

“我早上冲澡了。” 

“为什么用一样的沐浴乳，在你身上就这么好闻……” 

苏黎站起身，推着白晟的后背把他推出门口，嘴里说着你今晚睡沙发吧，咔哒一声关上门，接着转身回到座位上，深吸一口气继续写论文。

白晟无奈地耸耸肩，这么多年了这小孩还是那么爱炸毛。

……

两人中午一起做了午餐，白晟的厨艺很好，但苏黎毫无食欲的样子，拿着筷子看着桌上的饭菜发呆。

白晟有些担心：“怎么了？” 

苏黎回过神来：“没……” 

……

午饭过后苏黎晕沉沉地倒在床上午睡，白晟去书房整理交接工作需要的文件。

书房的桌子被苏黎整理得很干净，电脑旁摆着一个相框，里面是两人婚后照的照片，那时苏黎刚刚成年，他穿着一身灰色西装，和白晟坐在一起，脸上全是青涩与稚嫩。

白晟摸了摸照片里的苏黎，叹了口气，他经常会想如果老师知道自己的亲儿子被他最信任的学生拐走，会不会气得半夜托梦。

白晟是孤儿，所以一向待他温和的老师就像是他的父亲一样，恩师意外去世，他立刻接管了苏黎，苏黎性格很差，几乎没有朋友，双亲的去世给了他强烈的打击，和白晟住在一起后经常会因为一些小事乱发脾气，后来又出去和一群狐朋狗友鬼混，白晟工作之余还要抽出时间去解决苏黎制造的一系列麻烦，几乎是身心俱疲。

后来苏黎迟来的青春期终于来临，性别分化后，白晟发现苏黎居然是Omega，他开始考虑要不要将苏黎交给恩师的亲戚照顾，毕竟他一个年轻Alpha家里养着一个Omega，传出去对苏黎的声誉会有影响，结果苏黎听说后，和白晟大吵一架。

那是白晟和苏黎最激烈的吵架，白晟第一次见苏黎流泪，自从父母去世后苏黎就将自己的内心封闭，在葬礼上别人都在哭泣，只有他一声不吭，因为这个被亲人骂作白眼狼，从那以后苏黎性格变得更加古怪，白晟到现在还记得当时苏黎一拳打在他的胸口，近乎怒吼地说出那句话。

“滚！别说那些冠冕堂皇的话，嫌弃我就直说，我已经把父母克死了，你也觉得我是灾星吧！不用你赶我走！”

苏黎夺门而出，但没想到苏黎第一次发情期来的太突然， 等白晟从一个Alpha手里抢回苏黎后，花了很长时间才控制好自己没有做错事。

后来两人继续住在一起，再后来虽然发生了很多事，但是……

白晟看着照片里一脸别扭，耳根发红的苏黎，欣慰地笑了。

老师，我会好好照顾苏黎的。

……

交接工作的文件终于整理完毕，白晟仰躺在椅子上伸懒腰，突然，一股微甜的味道飘了过来。

白晟伸懒腰的动作顿住，他心里一紧，这味道再熟悉不过……

他连忙去卧室，打开门后浓郁的蜜一样甜的信息素扑面而来，白晟像是受到召唤一般，体内Alpha旺盛强势的信息素立刻四散而出，和苏黎的混在一起，白晟看向床上苏黎，他正把自己埋进被子里，在听到开门声后那一团被子抖了一下。

“苏黎？” 

“唔……” 苏黎昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛。

“你发情期提前了吗？” 

“不知道……” 苏黎迷糊着摇摇头，他夹紧自己的双腿，感到身体深处似乎有一汪水，随时都可能满溢而出。

按理来说苏黎的发情期应该在一周后，这突如其来的变化让他手足无措，在闻到白晟的信息素后，苏黎更觉得浑身发热。

白晟靠近苏黎，伸出手指去抚摸他的脸，温柔的触摸让苏黎的身体剧烈地颤抖， 他抬起头，尽可能地去凑近那温热粗糙的手指。

苏黎很少有这种温顺的样子，白晟的喉结上下滚动，此时此刻的他呼吸困难，心跳加快，面前Omega的信息素在他的影响下更加甜腻，他的下身立刻有了反应，白晟深吸一口气，额头绷着青筋，控制好自己抽回停留在苏黎脸上的手。

“你要用抑制剂吗？” 

“你去买……” 

“苏黎……” 白晟抿唇犹豫了片刻，没有听苏黎的话，而是低下头亲吻苏黎的鼻尖，“苏黎，让我标记你吧。”

苏黎的目光涣散，他能听到白晟熟悉的温柔的声音，那声音一直令他安心，但他更能感受到白晟现在身上Alpha强悍的信息素充满了侵略和占有欲，将他紧密包裹，仿佛龇着獠牙的猛兽令他心惊肉跳，苏黎闭紧眼睛摇头，残存的意识告诉他要立刻逃离这里。

“苏黎……” 

“我不要那样。” 

苏黎明白如果被永久标记会意味着什么，Omega会对标记他的Alpha产生强烈的依赖感，并且这种刻进灵魂的标记会永久存留，苏黎不知道被标记后他还能不能在白晟不在家时撑得住。

这对他来说太残忍了。

“那……我去买抑制剂。” 

白晟回身离开卧室，苏黎下意识地伸手勾住白晟的衣服，白晟带给他的感觉让他安心，那股气息逐渐淡去让他的内心立刻慌乱。

感觉到衣服被拉扯，白晟回头，发现苏黎眼梢微红，目光涣散，眼里一片湿润，他的鼻尖渗出细密的汗珠，拉着白晟的衣角急促地喘息，殷红柔软的嘴唇微微张开，能看到里面粉嫩的舌尖。

“别走……”

“别离开我……” 那语气，是在祈求。

白晟眼皮跳了一下，只觉得下半身涨得发疼，他无奈地笑了笑，摸着苏黎半长的黑发，低声问道：“苏黎，你究竟想让我怎么做？”

头顶的抚摸让苏黎舒服地眯起眼，他死死地扯着白晟的衣角：“不要出差。” 

白晟揉捏他的耳垂：“我不会离开你那么久，只是去楼下的药店。” 

苏黎终于松开手，发情热让他浑身是汗，他扯着自己的衣领，完全意识不到自己在说什么：“被标记了……就不能出差了……” 

白晟眨眨眼，似乎明白了什么，他笑了一声，掀开苏黎的被子在他的惊呼声中三两下扒光他的衣服，粗糙的手指摸过股缝探进紧闭的后穴，积存在体内的黏液立刻汹涌不断地流出，浸湿了身下的床单。

“不要！” 

苏黎弓起身，从未被插入的后穴突然进入两根手指，内壁被按压带来的刺激让他下意识的大叫，陌生的快感令苏黎开始挣扎，白晟按住苏黎乱动的身体，慢慢劝诱道。

“别乱动，苏黎，乖……一会儿就好了。” 

“不要……不要……” 

苏黎摇着头说着不要，后穴却开始主动吸吮身体内的手指，这种淫乱的状态让他太过难堪，他抬起手臂遮住自己的脸，咬着牙，感觉到那股舒服的气息笼罩住自己。

“不要怕，没事的。” 

白晟亲吻苏黎的脸，起身抽出手指。

抽出的手指带出后穴大量的黏液，苏黎突然感到一阵空虚，他第一次如此渴望被插入，他颤抖着伸手想要去抱住白晟，可是那股气息突然远离了自己。

“别走……” 

白晟急切地脱下裤子，炽热的性器弹出来，他摸着苏黎的发丝，在他的脸上落下无数的亲吻。

“苏黎，我在，我不会离开你的。” 

轻柔的吻让苏黎的心平静下来，紧接着他便感到股缝被一个坚硬火热的东西顶住，他明白那是什么，他抬起头，失神的双眼望向天花板，伸手抓紧白晟的胳膊，力道大到直接抓出几道白痕。

“白晟……” 苏黎唤着白晟的名字，尾音黏糊糊地融进空气里，苏黎的嗓音很好听，他很少叫白晟的名字，此刻的呼唤像是一针强力春药注入白晟的身体。

白晟扶着自己硬挺的性器，缓缓破开那不断开合着的穴口，虽然分泌出的黏液足够润滑，但被粗长的性器撑开下身的感觉依旧很难受，苏黎不安分地扭动，却被白晟按住胯骨一口气插了进去！

苏黎失声尖叫，被撑开的痛楚令他流泪，空虚的后穴被瞬间填满，如同电流般酥麻的感觉从小腹开始向全身蔓延，苏黎胸膛不断地起伏，饥渴的后穴尽情吸吮插入体内的性器，情潮再次汹涌而至。

想要更多。

想要他快点动。

想要……

白晟喘着粗气，低头看向两人连接的地方，穴口的褶皱被撑到平整，大半截的性器已经插了进去，他撑住胳膊俯视苏黎，缓缓摆胯等他完全适应。

突然，那白皙修长的小腿勾住白晟的腰，苏黎竟然主动撑起腰让那粗大的性器进出自己的身体，白晟看向已经完全陷入情欲中的苏黎，低声轻笑，大手抚过他光滑的胸膛，捏住挺立的乳尖玩弄到红肿，最后扣住苏黎的大腿令下身打开到最大，他稍微抽出自己的性器，接着狠狠地撞了进去！

“啊！” 

苏黎浑身颤栗，酥麻的快感令他绷紧足尖，可还没等他喊出什么，白晟突如其来的猛烈进攻直接让他发出娇媚的呻吟。

白晟架着苏黎的双腿，将身下人的屁股高高抬起，胯骨撞向丰满的臀部发出淫糜的水声，此时的白晟完全不见曾经的温柔，他目光阴沉，近乎是发狠地操干着苏黎，他从很久之前就开始肖想这具美好的身体，如今得到发现滋味比想象中更加美妙。

柔嫩的内壁在性器插入时饥渴缠绕，稍微抽出一点便讨好似的吸紧挽留，白晟只觉得他的灵魂都要被苏黎吸走，俯身含住苏黎的乳尖，惩罚似的用牙轻轻咬弄。

“啊……白晟……” 苏黎唤着男人的名字，主动去揉捏另一侧的乳尖。

白晟没有回应苏黎的呼唤，他狠狠地吸了一口苏黎的乳头，满足地听到苏黎短促的尖叫，直起身腰部动作不停，上下抚摸苏黎光洁的大腿，眼睛微微眯起，那享受的表情就像是野兽在欣赏到口的猎物，Alpha的本能在这时终于完全体现，充满危险气息的信息素若是放在平时根本没有几个Alpha能够抗衡，白晟很少主动用信息素压制对方，但在这种特殊的时刻，他的信息素终于完全散发出来。

粗大的性器不断地贯穿下身，浪潮般的快感让苏黎浑身发颤，此时的他已经完全沦为甘愿在男人的身下承欢的浪荡的雌兽，苏黎浑身潮红，交合的欢愉不断刺激着大脑，后穴缩紧分泌出更多的液体。

白晟快速抽插，龟头摩擦苏黎紧闭的生殖腔口，肉体撞击发出的声音不绝于耳，原本白皙的臀部被撞得发红，白晟用力在苏黎的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，丰满的臀肉发颤，后穴立刻绞紧了蛰伏在体内的性器，白晟发出满足的喟叹，他把苏黎的双腿架到肩上，压住身下呻吟着的男生开始了更激烈的操干。

发情期令苏黎浑身敏感得要命，他根本招架不住白晟疯狂的动作，体内某个部位被不断撞击传来轻微的疼痛感，苏黎意识到了什么，他想推开白晟，却感到身上Alpha的气息再次发生变化，苏黎混沌的意识捕捉到那令人胆寒的信息素，他开始想逃避，因为白晟旺盛的信息素几乎直白地表达了一个信息。

这只是开始。

接下来……

苏黎胡乱地呻吟着，用力去推身上的男人，白晟见马上就要压不住苏黎，烦躁地啧一声，扯住苏黎的胳膊用脚边的衣服袖子绑住他的手腕，大手扣住苏黎的腰用力，让他的身体再一次被性器填满。

“白晟，不要……白……啊！” 

苏黎的呻吟开始有了些哭腔，娇嫩的生殖腔根本承受不了如此粗暴的顶撞，但白晟完全没有在意苏黎的反应，他掰着苏黎的大腿插了数十下，似乎是觉得这个体位不满意，果断抽出自己。

习惯被塞满的后穴在性器抽离之后可怜地张着嘴，苏黎迟缓的大脑还没有运转过来，就被白晟摆成跪趴的姿势，腰被压下去，屁股高高翘起，苏黎双腿抽搐，勉强在白晟的帮助下撑住了自己的身体。

白晟扶着性器，整根插了进去，这个姿势令性器进入到前所未有的深度，苏黎只觉得小腹胀痛，快感鞭挞他全身的神经，让他的呻吟都变了调。

苏黎完全记不得这疯狂的、猛烈的抽插持续了多久，就连他被干到高潮时都没有令自己的意识清醒过来。

高潮后的Omega浑身酥软，抽插带出的黏液顺着大腿向下流淌，白晟握着苏黎的腰，来了一记凶狠的撞击，苏黎闷哼一声，感受到体内的性器似乎变得更大，白晟的胯骨紧贴苏黎翘起的屁股，试图往更深处挤压，疼痛感让苏黎皱眉，接着他终于意识到了更可怕的事情。

苏黎开始挣扎，可是他双手被缚，向前爬行的苏黎被白晟轻易拽回来，逃离的动作换来了更激烈的操弄。

“不要！不要！啊！” 

在无数次的顶撞后，那紧闭的生殖腔终于松了些许，白晟感受到了生殖腔张开的缝隙，趁机狠狠地挤了进去！

苏黎睁大了眼睛，几乎发不出声音，汗水顺着尖巧的下巴滴在床单上，他浑身颤抖，体内剧烈的疼痛昭示着显而易见的事实。但白晟却更加疯狂，他不断亲吻苏黎的后背，在成结的那一刻狠狠地咬住苏黎后颈的腺体，犬牙刺破皮肤注入属于Alpha的信息素。

苏黎弓着身体，近乎晕厥。

生殖腔内性器的末端开始成结涨大，卡住柔嫩娇小的生殖腔口，大量滚烫的精液喷薄而出。

苏黎在白晟射精结束的那一刻失去意识倒在床上，白晟拥住苏黎，温柔地抚摸着苏黎汗湿的头发，他能感受到他们两人的信息素开始出现变化，难以言喻的愉悦和满足感在心头凝聚，白晟摸了摸苏黎后颈的咬痕，那是属于他的烙印，更是来自灵魂深处的刻痕。

……

苏黎醒过来的时候，白晟刚刚再次射进他的体内。

感受到了生殖腔被精液灌满，苏黎难堪地遮住脸，白晟发现苏黎醒过来了，抽出湿淋淋的性器，低头亲吻他的脸颊，温柔地喊着他的名字。

“苏黎。”

发情热还没有过去，苏黎缓了很久才发现自己的处境，下一次情潮不知道什么时候会来，这段时间他必须和自己的Alpha待在一起，直到发情期彻底结束。

苏黎愣在那里，想了半天终于组织好语言：“学校那边……” 

“我已经请假了，还有……” 白晟从桌子上拿过一盒药，取出一片药片递到苏黎嘴边，“给你。”

“这是……” 

“避孕药，无副作用，现在吃来得及，你也不想因为怀孕耽误学业吧？” 

苏黎拿着药片，神情复杂地看了一眼白晟，接过他递来的水服了进去。

白晟看出来了苏黎眼里的顾虑，冲着苏黎笑道：“我还没有告诉你，我的工作签到总部，今后就是主管了，我已经和公司打好招呼，以后不会经常出差，也能有更多的时间陪你。”

苏黎立刻看向白晟：“真的吗？”

白晟点点头。

“那……恭喜你啊，” 苏黎挠了挠脸颊，眼神飘向一边，“我也帮不到你什么……也没准备贺礼。”

“你有这份心我已经很高兴了。” 白晟用鼻尖蹭苏黎的鼻尖，下体贴紧苏黎，“而且你已经送我一份很好的礼物了。”

感觉到信息素的变化，苏黎的耳根蓦地红透了，他推开白晟在他身上肆虐的手，说道：“你这是趁人之危。”

白晟眯着眼睛笑： “是。” 

“衣冠禽兽。” 

“是。” 

“阴险小人。” 

“是。” 

白晟一点脾气都没有，说什么接什么，苏黎根本没办法继续说下去，烦躁地起身要离开，后穴积攒着的精液和着透明的黏液霎时间流出体内，屁股黏腻的感觉让苏黎突然停下动作，回头看到白晟一脸看好戏的表情，瞬间炸了毛扑过去。

“你！” 

白晟笑呵呵地抱着苏黎躺回床上，无视苏黎的挣扎在他的脸上亲了无数下作为道歉。

“好了好了，你还是留着体力准备迎接下一次发情热吧，你要是再晕过去我也很苦恼……别咬人唉……” 

……

苏黎作为较晚被标记的Omega，发情热持续了整整四天才结束。

颜参很体贴地发短信告诉苏黎他把其他学霸这两天的笔记都借到手，苏黎的发情热彻底结束后的第二天就收拾好东西准备去上课了。

“不打算再休息一天吗？晚一天也没什么问题。” 

“我没事，小组任务明天就要交，颜参那小子我不放心。” 苏黎穿好外套，确认好没有落下东西，站在门口看向白晟。

“那我走了。” 苏黎眨眨眼。

白晟凑上去亲了一口苏黎：“好，路上小心。”

苏黎走出家门，他的嘴角终于开始忍不住地上扬，清晨的阳光正好，微风不燥，苏黎拎着电脑包，摸了摸后颈的腺体，向着太阳升起的方向走去。

完。


End file.
